


Confessions

by ximeria



Series: The Devil May Care [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Love, M/M, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-04
Updated: 2002-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessing to your loved ones isn't easy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ in parts - finished July 4th, 2002. Smut, smut and smut. And somehow the humour was tainted with drama and angst *sigh*. This is what happens when I've had too much coffee and a whole lot of delicious feedback :-)

* * *

### Confessions Part 1

  
_Originally posted: May 14th, 2002_

* * *

Pale skin stretched over taut muscles. Moving, shivering with each touch. He couldn't help smiling at the contented sigh escaping the body.

"Clark?"

"Hmm?" God, he couldn't get enough of this, like silk, like...

"If I weren't hairless already, I doubt there'd be any hair left now."

He felt, not for the first time since he'd woken, a blush colouring his cheeks. "I... I'm sorry, Lex." Clark lifted his hands reluctantly. He needed to touch, but if Lex didn't like...

"Oh no, you don't," Lex muttered, as he grabbed Clark's wrists, forcing the hands back to his chest and belly, none to gently.

Clark knew a silly smile was spreading on his face. Lex didn't mind him touching. Which was good, since Clark didn't want to stop - not ever. The grin broadened as he noticed the effect he was having on Lex, or rather, he hoped he was the cause.

Clark was too caught up in his own exploration to notice what Lex was doing, until cool air whispered over his lap, the silk sheet being pulled down to allow Lex a glimpse below. His hands stilled, torn between continuing the addictive tour of hairless skin and covering his own erection. The latter won.

Lex snickered, raising and eyebrow and giving Clark an overbearing look. "Might I remind you that *you* were the one coming into *my* bed - uninvited? Naked?" A smirk and another glance downward. "Not that I mind - not at all."

Cheeks burning, Clark reluctantly allowed Lex to pull his hands away. He closed his eyes. 'What have you gotten yourself into?' A small voice in the back of his head kept telling him to resist when Lex pushed him down onto his back.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Open your eyes."

"Uhm, no?" Not in a million years.

"Cla-ark?" Almost a purr.

"Uh-uh." Clark swallowed hard. Hot breath hit his abs and the light flicker of a warm, wet tongue made him arch, fingers digging into the mattress.

"Sensitive, aren't we?" A chuckle and another burst of heat, this time a little lower.

"Eh, Lex..." Clark drew in breath, hard and fast. Teeth, scraping and nipping at the inside of his thigh.

"If you won't open your eyes, at least tell me why you're here." A shift and the mattress dipped a little, as Lex stretched to give the other thigh the same treatment.

"You," Clark gasped and arched again. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." Tongue leaving a wet trail, rapidly cooling, from thigh to the back of his knee.

"I..." Clark gasped loudly. "Lex!" His eyes flew open when slender fingers closed around his balls. Panting, he looked up into grey-blue eyes, full of mischief.

"Payback's a bitch, eh, Clark?"

"Oh, I... I wouldn't... say that." Arching, fingers digging deeper into the mattress. 'I wonder how I'm gonna explain those holes to Lex.'

Suddenly Lex let go of him, sliding into the middle of the bed, sitting cross-legged and grinning at Clark. "You ought to call your parents." The grin widened. "Your mother was very worried."

Clark groaned. "You're evil, you know that?" He couldn't believe that Lex would tease him like this.

Lex simply kept smiling, gesturing toward the phone.

Clark sighed. He knew Lex wouldn't budge until he'd made the phone call. And he kinda owed him this much control. After all, he'd actually broken into his friend's house. Clark pulled the sheet up again, rolled over and reached for the phone. A deep breath, just to steady himself before dealing with his parents.

The phone only rang twice before it was picked up. "Clark?"

"Um, yeah, it's me mom."

"Clark, where have you been? I've been worried."

Clark winced. He really hadn't thought to clearly about the consequences before leaving in the middle of the night. "I'm so sorry mom, I really am."

"Where are you?"

"I... I'm at Lex's place..."

A deep sigh. "I don't think we should tell you dad about this."

"Then what do we tell him?"

"Clark, your father doesn't know you're gone, he left to help the Smiths with the re-build of their barn early this morning."

His mother was actually offering *not* telling his father? "I'd... I'd appreciate that, mom. Thanks." He was so relieved that he didn't notice the sheet being slowly pulled down. He gasped and almost crushed the phone when Lex began licking the small of his back.

"Is something wrong, Clark?" His mother was sounding more and more worried.

"No... No," Clark's voice hitched when he felt Lex's teeth against one now very exposed buttock.

"Clark, please come home."

"I will mom, I..." Clark put his hand over the mouthpiece and moaned when Lex moved to pay attention to Clark's other cheek. "Leeeex." He'd never imagined himself begging like this. Though considering what Lex was doing to him right now, who could blame him?

Clark closed his eye, concentrating on not revealing anything to his mother. "I need to... talk some things through with Lex, then I'll be home. And I promise to do all the chores I've neglected today."

A sigh. "Ok, Clark, but don't take too long."

"I won't mom, promise." Clark hurriedly put down the receiver. "Lex really..." he started to say, trying to turn over to look at him. Futile, it turned out, as Clark suddenly felt Lex straddling his back, pinning him to the bed. Not that he wouldn't be able to get Lex down, but he was too surprised to fight him.

"Well?" Hot breath hit sensitive skin. "Explanation, please."

Clark was finding it difficult to think with Lex's naked body pressing against his. "I... I dreamt about... loosing you."

A moment of silence, then Lex slid to the side, pulling Clark around to face him, gently. "Loosing me?"

"Ye-yeah." Clark closed his eyes, afraid of Lex's reaction. Afraid that he might seem naïve, stupid.

"Loose me how?" Fingers running through his hair, soothing.

"I woke up to a world where I hadn't saved you from drowning, where we'd never met." It still hurt, even if it had only been a dream.

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. Soothing, light touches on his neck and shoulders. And Lex finally kissed him again, soft, reassuring. Clark moaned when he felt the kiss deepen and his body reacting to Lex's.

Clark had no idea how long they lay there, sliding against each other, kissing, touching. Mere minutes or perhaps an eternity. When Lex brought his thigh up between Clark's legs, a strangled sound escaped his lips. God, how could feel so good? Hot lead coiling in his groin, spreading through his body. "Lex, God, Lex I'm..."

Soft kisses and Lex's fingers curled around his cock, bringing him back down, gently. Clark pushed closer to Lex, enjoying the feel of sweat slick skin against his own. Lex's uneven breathing brought him back, though. "Oh, I..." Clark pulled back a little, he'd been the only one finding release.

"It's ok, Clark." Lex stroked his arm and side, coming to a rest on his hip.

"No, tell me what to do. What you like." Clark wasn't sure of what to do. If Lex wanted him to do what he'd done to Clark or something entirely different.

"Just... Just follow your instincts. Do what you'd like me to do to you."

Clark swallowed hard. That would be... should be, easy, shouldn't it? Putting everything he felt for Lex into the next kiss, he reached down between them, closing his fingers around Lex's cock. Oh, hot and... slick with pre-come. Clark ran his thumb lightly over the head, finding the hard breathing and the needy noises coming from Lex, very encouraging.

The kiss deepened, Clark welcoming Lex's tongue in his own mouth, sucking on it. Lex's hand snaked its way in between their writhing bodies to join Clark's, closing around it and urging him to tighten his grip and go faster.

Clark closed his eyes and groaned into Lex's mouth. The way Lex's tongue moved with the same rhythm as their hands. This was amazing. Lex stilled for a moment, then did a full-body shudder, collapsing against Clark. Hot, slick wetness hitting his belly.

Laying on his back, Clark ran a finger over his abs, bringing it back up to his lips, tasting. Sweat mixed with something salty and slightly bitter. He turned his attention back to Lex, when he heard a strangled noise and suddenly found himself with a lapful of very eager Lex, kissing him, thrusting his tongue in between Clark's lips, whimpering.

Finally slowing down, Clark pulled Lex closer, enjoying the warm breath against his neck.

"Is there something you aren't telling me about this dream of yours?" Lex pulled back a little, nipping at Clark's earlobe.

"Um, no?" He could really, really get used to this.

"Cla-ark?" Voice low and husky.

"I, um, I kinda met the devil." Now, how stupid did that sound?

"And?" A little amused.

"And he... offered me three wishes - In exchange for my soul." 'Clark Kent, you have the weirdest dreams.'

"The devil granting wishes?" Amused tone.

"Yeah, but every time I wished for Lana, I got you."

"I see." Back to neutral tone.

"And I was too stupid to really *get* it. So for the last wish I asked to keep you out of it."

"And you ended up... without me entirely?"

"Yeah. And it felt like..." Clark's voice trailed off.

"Yes?" Soothing circles were drawn on his back.

"It felt like my world came apart. It was full of missing pieces."

"I..." Lex's voice trailed off. "I'm... flattered, no... touched. I don't know..."

Clark smiled against Lex's neck. Lex didn't normally have trouble finding the right words. "Lex?"

"Yeah?" Voice a little shaky.

"I love you too." Clark was worried for a moment as the hand on his back stilled. When it took up its slow movement again, his smile grew impossibly wider. When he finally looked up, he couldn't miss the contented smile on Lex's face.

"Um, can we do this again?" Clark pulled him closer, suggestively rubbing against Lex's hip.

"Yeah," the smile became a little silly, then Lex sighed, putting up a serious look. "But not right now."

Clark sighed, a little disappointed.

"Your mother is expecting you home as soon as possible, right?"

"Yeah." Clark closed his eyes for a moment, then pulled himself up and out of Lex's arms. As he went to get his clothes from where he'd dropped them, Lex cleared his throat. Clark turned around.

"You might want to shower first." His lips curled up into an innocent smile.

Clark looked down his own body. Um, yeah, that might not be such a bad idea. Lex gestured toward the door at the far and of the bedroom.

Clark smiled. "You gonna join me?"

"Don't tempt me," Lex laughed. "I'd never let you get out again."

The blush was inevitable, as Clark retreated to the bathroom.

The hot shower was good but Clark still dreaded having to explain to his mother why he'd disappeared in the middle of the night.

Lex was waiting for him when he came back out into the bed room, now dressed in a bathrobe. A mischievous smile greeted him. "I'll obviously need a shower too."

Clark couldn't help chuckling. Oh yeah, he definitely did.

"So, is there something more about this dream of yours that you aren't telling me?" Lex walked at his side, down the stairs.

"Nah, just... it's a little silly." Clark grinned, hoping Lex would leave it at that.

"Clark?" Reaching out to hold him back when they came to the front door.

"It's really Chloe's fault," Clark pushed his lower lip out, trying to will Lex into letting it go.

"In what way?" Lex raised an eyebrow, slightly puzzled.

"She made me watch three movies in a row with Brendan Frazer last week." Clark sighed. Why did Lex have to keep asking?

The puzzlement gave way to amusement and Lex started laughing. "You mean," he chocked out another short laugh. "You mean you dreamt about the devil after having watched 'Bedazzled'?"

Clark tried to look annoyed, but it was hard with Lex laughing so much. It was kinda contagious. "At least I didn't dream about George of the Jungle," he muttered to himself, though it turned out to have been too loud.

Lex broke into another fit of laughter. He finally got a hold of himself, leaning against Clark for support and wiping his eyes. "Oh, to imagine you in such a dream."

Clark sighed deeply. "Forget it Lex, I'm not wearing a loincloth, not even for you."

"Aw, come on, Clark." Lex pulled him closer, nipping at Clark's lower lip, kissing him. "Besides, it's a buttflap."

Clark drew a deep breath. God, he could stay like that all day, just kissing Lex. "What's a what?"

"It's a buttflap - in George of the Jungle, not a loincloth." Another kiss.

Clark shook his head. "You're weird, Lex, you really are."

"Mmm, I know." Lex pulled away from him. "You better go, your mother is waiting for you."

Like Clark needed to be reminded of *that*. "Yeah." There was no way around it, he'd have to go home, and the sooner the better.

"See you later?" Lex was leaning against the door, as Clark made his way down the stone steps.

"If I'm not grounded for life." Clark turned around giving Lex a broad, sincere smile. He turned back, walking down the driveway...

* * *

### Part 2

  
_Originally posted: May 20th, 2002_

* * *

High-speeding toward home, Clark was slightly worried how he was going to explain his nightly excursion to his mother. He couldn't very well simply tell her that he'd gone to Lex's place. To make sure that his friend was still there, to...

Clark came to a dead stop, dirt and gravel flying through the air. 'God! I've just had sex! I just got laid.' Could anyone tell? He'd showered and the speed-running was rapidly drying his hair, but still, there had to be something that would be different about him - something that would make it hard to keep it secret.

'Um, Clark? You've just had sex with your best friend.' Heat rushed to his face and various other places. 'Your best *male* friend.' Did that mean that Lex was gay? Did that mean *he* was gay? He'd never really given it much thought, always pursuing Lana. 'Maybe that's why I keep sabotaging the opportunities I'm handed.' He'd never given the other guys in the locker room a second look. Well, not the he could remember, but considering how perceptive his sub-consciousness had proved to be so far, he couldn't be quite sure.

Finally forcing himself to speed up again, Clark quickly covered the distance to his home. Taking a deep breath, he walked through the back door, entering the kitchen.

His mother looked up from the vegetables she was cleaning. A deep sigh of relief escaped her. "Clark, you're home."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, mom, didn't mean to upset you." Clark kept staring at the vegetables. One carrot specifically. Oh. Oh! Cheeks burning, he avoided his mother's eyes, sure that she'd be able to read everything that had happened this morning on his face.

"Go do the chores before your father comes home - then we'll talk." His mother's eyes softened.

Clark nodded. He could do that. Do what he did every day, familiar things.

It felt like a lifetime before he was finally done. Though, he realized with a glance at his wristwatch, it had only been around half an hour. Leaning against the barn door, lost in thought, Clark felt the residue of the morning's heat course through his body.

"You're awfully happy today, dear." His mother startled him out of his little fantasy.

"Um, hi mom." Clark shifted uneasily, his jeans a little beyond the definition of tight. 'What do you tell your mother at a time like this? Oh, by the way mom, I just got laid this morning, your son's no longer a virgin and he's in love with a guy you don't like.'

"Is something wrong, Clark?" She shot him a puzzled look.

"Ah, no Mom, everything's fine, just... fine." Wonderful in fact - absolutely fantastic.

His mother shook her head. "Then do you think I could *maybe* have an explanation as to why you left in the middle of the night?"

"I... I needed time - and space to think." 'Yeah, mom,' yelled Clark's inner voice. 'I think I'm gay, and I've just had sex.'

"And did you solve your problem?"

"I... more or less, yes." Was it really so important for him to be able to put a label on himself? To say that he was gay or not? God, why didn't sex ed ever cover this area? All that really mattered was that Lex hadn't turned him down, had in fact welcomed an inexperienced kid in his bed. Clark frowned. What if Lex only wanted him because he was a virgin - had been? Thoughts of doubt swirled through his mind.

"Well," his mother began. "Finish up, take a shower and perhaps then, you'll share your newfound epiphany with your old mother."

"Eh, ok." Oh dear, oh no, oh... A third degree from his mother wasn't on Clark's top 10 list of things he'd like to do today. Or ever. Not after the things he'd done together with Lex. The kisses, the touches...

Clark quickly went into the house behind his mother, praying that she wouldn't turn around and see him blushing. Foot on the first step of the stairs, the phone rang. Two more steps and his mother answered it. Another two steps and she called for him. "Clark, phone."

He met her at the foot of the stairs, as he went back down to take the cordless phone.

"Yes?" He nodded to his mother, turning around again, walking up the stairs.

 _"Clark?"_ Low, slow drawl.

Clark almost fell up the last few steps. "Lex!" A little too loud. Why was Lex calling him? Was he having regrets about what they'd done?

 _"Still alive, I assume."_

"Ah, yeah - the third degree is rescheduled to take place after I've showered."

 _"Mmm, where are you now?"_

Clark closed the door to the bathroom behind him, after having heard his mother's call to him, that she'd be outside in the yard. "I'm... I'm in the bathroom." A moment of silence followed. "Lex?"

 _"Mmm?"_ Lex sounded... a little odd.

"Is... why... why are you calling?" He hated the insecurity in his own voice.

 _"I... I'm sorry, Clark."_ An almost audible smile. _"I had every intention of embarrassing you when I picked up the phone, but now..."_ A deep breath. _"Are you ok, Clark?"_ Worry?

"Yeah, I'm... fine." Was Lex really worried about him? How he felt after... Clark blushed.

 _"I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time earlier."_

Oh, Clark couldn't help a snicker.

 _"Clark Kent! You have a dirty mind."_ Even Lex couldn't help laughing. _"You know perfectly well that I wasn't referring to your... physical state."_

"I know Lex, sorry." Clark suppressed another grin.

 _"Well, speaking of. Wanna have a little fun?"_ Devious streak in the silky voice.

"Fun?" Clark said warily. He still wasn't sure how Lex felt about this.

 _"Yeah,"_ a little husky. _"You could tell me that you're already naked."_

"Lex!" Clark almost chocked. "Are you suggesting... phone sex?"

 _"Why Clark! How perceptive of you."_ Soft laughter.

"Oh, Lex. As much as I... wouldn't mind, your timing really sucks." Clark pressed his hand against his rapidly tightening jeans. This just wasn't fair. He shouldn't be getting off on Lex's voice and the underlying... suggestions so easily. "I just don't think I could face my mother so shortly after..."

 _"Oh, I get it, Clark. I'm sorry."_ A little chuckle. _"You might want to try a cold shower, now that you're at it."_

"Does it work?" Maybe he should.

 _"Sometimes, yeah."_

"Use it a lot yourself?"

 _"Mmm, especially when I've been around you."_

Clark felt the blush creep across his face. "Oh."

 _"Though it hardly ever works for me."_ Almost a purr.

Clark let out a strangled noise. This wasn't helping.

Another chuckle. _"I'm sorry, Clark. I'll let you get back to your shower."_ A few short breaths. _"Call me later? Tell me how your... meeting with your mother goes?"_

"Um, sure." Clark leaned his forehead against the cool tiles as he unbuttoned his shirt one-handedly. "Lex?"

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Do you...?"_ How was he going to ask what Lex's feelings were for him.

Lex obviously saw it coming. _"Yeah, Clark."_ Voice soft, barely audible. _"I... I like you a lot."_

Clark felt his knees grow a little weak. Lex Luthor, his best friend... liked him. A lot. A silly grin spread on his face. "I like you too. A lot."

A relieved sigh, probably not meant to be heard. _"Talk to you later, gorgeous."_

The blush returned tenfold. "Yeah, later." Clark waited for Lex to hang up before he hit the disconnect button himself. Wow. He'd been afraid that Lex wasn't interested in him in any other ways than physically. Clark couldn't have blamed him for it if that had been the case, really. He'd climbed into Lex's bed, uninvited. He couldn't fault Lex for taking advantage of it. But, wow, Lex had admitted he liked Clark. Really liked him, a lot.

The cold shower more or less worked. With a little aid from the knowledge that he had to face his mother afterwards. And jerking off to the fantasy of another guy probably wasn't such a good idea if he wanted to be able to look her in the eye without giving too much away.

Clark came down the stairs, lost in thought. It wasn't really a question of whether he *should* tell her or not. He was fairly sure he'd be grounded anyway. What mattered was how *much* he could tell her. He had no doubts that if he told her the whole story - including crawling into Lex's bed, naked *and* having sex with him, he'd be grounded beyond a lifetime.

Drawn to the kitchen by the smell of fresh coffee, Clark took a deep breath and entered. He went to sit by the table, his mother putting a cup in front of him, taking her own and sitting down across from him.

"Well?" A sip and a calm gaze.

Clark tried to relax. "I... dreamt last night." He hesitated.

"Yes?"

"It was really... weird. It was an odd dream and I don't remember that much..." 'Liar!' screamed his inner voice. The dream was still extremely vivid in his mind.

His mother motioned for him to continue.

"I went through a few scenes from possible turns my life could take." 'Don't tell her you ended up with Lex two out of three times. Not bad statistics though.'

"Good or bad?" his mother inquired, genuinely interested and very patient, obviously.

"Most of it was... well, turned out ok." 'More than ok, Clark.' He closed his eyes for a moment.

"You saw a possibility that you didn't like?"

"I, um... yeah."

"Did it have anything to do with Lex?"

Clark finally looked up, though reluctant to meet his mother's eyes. 'I guess it's hard to hide anything from your mother.' He nodded, not quite trusting his voice.

She sighed deeply. "Clark, you shouldn't let your father's words about Lex make you doubt your friend."

Clark frowned. 'What?'

His mother seemed a little torn between explaining and not really wanting to speak against her husband. Especially since he wasn't here to defend his own views. "What I meant was, your father is afraid that Lex might... hurt you in some way."

"And what... what do you think?" Clark swallowed hard.

"I... I think you're a good influence on each other." His mother finally smiled. "He seems more at ease around you, and you around him."

"I..." Clark trailed off. He'd known that his mother wasn't as hostile toward Lex as his father was, but from that and to them actually being good for each other. Wow.

"So, what was so bad about your dream that you had to disappear in the middle of the night?"

"I... I woke up to a reality where Lex was dead." 'See, first step.'

"Dead?" His mother's expression was a mixture of interest and perhaps even a little worry.

"Yeah, I hadn't saved him." Clark closed his eyes. Yes, it had turned out ok, but it still gave him a chilly feeling in his gut. "That day on the bridge." He finally met her gaze.

She must have seen something in there. "So you had to check?"

"Um, yeah." 'Step two - see? There's nothing to it.'

"And where were you from that point until you called past noon?"

'Oops.' "Oh... I was... I was at the mansion." 'What just happened to steps 3-5?'

She frowned. "But Lex said..."

Oh! "No mom, he didn't know I was there." How had this suddenly gotten to step 7?

"Clark, tell me the truth." She sighed. "Were you there when I called Lex?"

"Eh, yeah?" 'Uh-oh.'

"And he *thought* he was telling the truth when he said you weren't there? He didn't know?"

"Yeah?" 'Ouch, are all mothers this perceptive?'

"And I woke Lex? Didn't I?"

"Yeah." Barely audible.

"Clark, what were you doing there?"

"Eh..." 'Come on Clark, you can handle this.' "Watching over him." 'More like groping him in his sleep!' This wasn't going the way he'd planned, but he should have known that his mother would see right through him.

"You broke into Lex's home to watch him sleep?" Martha shook her head.

"I..." Clark blanched. He *had* actually broken in. At the point where he'd done it, he hadn't given it a second thought.

"Clark, what got into you? What possessed you to break into the Luthor mansion?"

"I needed to see him." 'Touch him.' "Make sure he was there."

"Clark..." His mother was visibly torn between pushing, to make him tell and leaving it alone. "You *do* know that you can tell your father and me anything, right?"

"I just don't think dad would understand.," Clark blurted out just before he could stop himself. He was fairly sure his cheeks couldn't have burned more than they did.

"Clark, did something happen between you and... Lex?"

Clark found himself wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him.

"Is that why Lex called?" She reached out, putting a hand on his arm. "Did you boys have a fight?"

'Oh God!' Clark buried his head in his hands. "No," he forced out.

"Clark?" Gently coaxing.

"I... I kissed him." 'After having crawled into his bed - *naked* - and just before we had sex!'

"Oh." His mother didn't look as shocked as he'd expected, when he finally found the courage to meet her eyes. "And how did Lex react to you... kissing him?" Carefully neutral.

"He..." Clark hesitated. "He let me... and kissed me back." 'And then we had sex!' Ok, that hole in the ground was more than welcome to do its job, and *now* would be more than perfect timing. He hid his face in his hands again.

Clark heard his mother push her chair back and come around to his side, a warm, light touch to his shoulder. "Clark?"

A guttural sound escaped him. Why did this have to be so difficult? Because Lex was a guy or because his last name was Luthor? Or because he was 21 and Clark only 16?

"Clark." His mother's grip tightened on his shoulder. "Are you sure about this? How you feel about Lex? How he feels about you?"

"With Lex... I'm fairly sure, though..." Clark swallowed hard. "Though I *know* I've got to sit down and talk this through with him."

"And what were you doing then, from the time you phoned me and till you got home?" Martha's face revealed no hints as to what she was thinking.

"Oh, um..." Clark swallowed nervously. His mother knew, she knew, she... "Eh, it took me a while to... confess my feelings to Lex?" 'Futile attempt, Clark.'

His mother frowned. "How stupid do you think I am, Clark? You were fresh out of the shower, when you came home, you smelled of soap, nothing like the one you use here, at home."

Clark groaned. 'Oh no!' His mother pulled him around, and Clark realized he had no other choice than to look her in the eye and hope for the best.

"Clark, tell me you didn't..."

"Mom, no. We, eh, we fooled around a bit, kissed. That's it, I swear!" 'Clark Kent, you're gonna go to hell for all those lies of yours.'

A deep sigh. "Tell me you're sure about your feelings for Lex."

"I..." Clark took a deep breath. "I'm more sure than I ever was about Lana."

Martha raised an eyebrow. "Absolutely sure, Clark?"

Clark nodded. Felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "Yes mom, I am." He couldn't help wondering what was going on inside his mother's head when she suddenly smiled at him.

"I don't think we should tell your father just yet. And I don't think I need to ground you, young man." Her smile widened. "Considering that going through this seems embarrassing enough to be a punishment."

"I'm not grounded?" Clark was surprised.

"It would only bring your father to ask questions we do not want to bring up just yet." A little thoughtful. "I want to talk some things through with him, before he finds out about this."

"This doesn't bother you?" Clark was amazed. It had been easier than he'd expected. "You're not... disappointed?"

"Clark," she laughed. "I'm glad that you're happy, that's really all that matters." Her demeanor turned serious again. "But promise me, Clark, that you won't do it again. Don't leave in the middle of the night like that, and we can't allow you to stay with Lex late on school nights."

"That's it?" Wow, what a surprise. 'I wonder if I can ask...' "Can I go talk to Lex then?" 'Please, please, *please*.'

A short hesitation. "Yes, you do that. Just don't do anything foolish."

Clark nodded enthusiastically. "No problem, mom." He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, mom, thanks." He was halfway out the door, when she called at him.

"Ask Lex over to dinner tonight, dear."

Clark smiled broadly. "Sure mom." Then a frown. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean with dad and all?"

"You just leave your dad to me, I'll think of something." Loving smile. "Dinner's at six."

As Clark sped up, he was glad that it hadn't been as difficult as he'd expected, telling his mother. His father would be more difficult, though he hoped his mother could soften the ground for him, before he'd tell his father about his feelings for Lex. Though things seemed to finally be looking up.

* * *

### Part 3

  
_Originally posted: June 4th, 2002_

* * *

Clark came to a dead stop in front of the gates. What if Lex didn't want to see him again? What if he'd changed his mind? Maybe he'd realized he could have lovers far more experienced than Clark was. More interesting lovers. What if Clark wasn't interesting enough? Just a small-town hick, nowhere near sophisticated enough to...

The gates opened slowly.

'Maybe he's leaving, maybe that's why the gates are opening.' What if Lex was leaving him? Going to Metropolis and leaving Clark behind? Perhaps Lex telling him that he liked him had been another dream and this was reality?

When nothing further happened, Clark finally forced himself to walk through the towering iron gates. The distance to the house seemed to have doubled since he'd left earlier. Clark resisted the urge to use his super speed to get to the front door faster. 'Not a good idea, Clark. Bad idea unless you're ready to tell Lex what you've been hiding for so long.' Maybe he was, maybe he should tell Lex...

Clark's thoughts derailed when he started up the stone stairs. The heavy door swung open, revealing Lex, casually leaning against the door frame. Black slacks, charcoal grey turtleneck, not quite hugging his torso, but not too loose either.

God! How could anyone look so relaxed and still seem to exude so much raw sex? Clark searched the unreadable face as he walked up the stairs. There had to be something there, something that would either fuel his doubts or make them crumble to dust. - Nothing. At least nothing he was capable of catching on to.

Lex stepped aside, allowing him to pass. Still no sign as to how he was feeling, what he was thinking, except... a small smile was suddenly playing on Lex's lips and as Clark noticed how it made the grey-blue eyes shine with mischief, he relaxed a little. Why did it always have to be so hard to read Lex?

Motioning for him to follow, Lex started up the stairs, and Clark couldn't help admiring the way each step caused Lex's slacks to tighten over his ass. And it *was* a nice ass, Clark had to admit. So nice, in fact, that Clark caught himself reaching out and snatching his hand back before touching.

Lex, thankfully oblivious to what was going on behind him, didn't react in any way. Clark tried to squash his disappointment. They were going to Lex's study and not the bedroom. His bald friend... lover? obviously wanted to talk. Maybe this was just how Lex would let him down, gently, in familiar surroundings.

"... survived it."

Clark realized he'd missed whatever it was Lex had been saying. Trying not to let it show, he slowed down, putting a little more distance between them. Survive what? Had Lex ended this while he was lost in his own little world of doubt?

Lex must have felt his hesitation because he stopped and turned around. He reached out and took Clark's hand, pulling him gently toward the door, through it and shutting it behind them. Never letting go of Clark's hand, Lex backed him up against the door, though making no moves to touch apart form their hands.

"Lex, I..."

"Clark, please..."

They both stopped, looking expectantly at each other, silence a little awkward. Clark too a deep breath, trying to continue, only to be cut off by Lex's other hand covering his mouth.

"Clark, I ... need to tell you this."

Clark resisted the urge to lick the pale, warm hand, but only barely. Maybe this was it, maybe this was where Lex revealed his regrets about this morning. Clark closed his eyes, not wanting to see the rejection in Lex's.

"Clark?" So softly spoken, barely a whisper. "Clark, please open your eyes."

Finally doing so, Clark was a little surprised to see everything *but* regret on his friend's face. A soft, almost ...insecure smile graced the slightly parted lips. The hand fell from his mouth and came to a rest on Clark's shoulder.

"I... I've been thinking about what we.. did this morning and I... realize that I went too fast... I don't want you to think that I was merely attracted to you... physically, that I was taking advantage of your... appearance in my bed."

Clark swallowed hard. Lex was having doubts, but he wasn't entirely sure how to react to this, where Lex was getting at.

Lex seemed to have seen *something* in Clark's expression, because he shook his head. "Clark, please, I'm not saying that I regret what we did... just... maybe we went ahead too fast." Hope shone for a moment in his eyes, then was hidden away behind Lex's normally cool composure, though not entirely successful. "I don't want to lose your friendship, Clark, even if it means we won't be repeating what we did..."

Clark blinked. Was Lex afraid of losing him? Not unlike what he himself was fearing. He shook his head.

"Can we please try to start over again?" A moment's silence. "That is... i-if you want to?" Lex squeezed his shoulder, as much for his own reassurance as for Clark's.

Clark knew he was showing a little too much strength, that Lex would notice. Had to notice. And for once he wasn't sure if he cared. Leaning forward, he captured Lex's lips with his own, lifting him off his feet, more or less carrying his friend back across the room, until he was sitting on the desk, never for a second breaking the kiss.

Coming up for air, both panting, Clark couldn't bring himself to let go of Lex. As if he'd vanish if Clark's hands weren't constantly holding him, grounding him.

"Oh... wow... um, Clark?" Hands slid up under Clark's shirt, searching for skin.

"Yeah?" Clark cupped Lex's ass without a second thought, pulled a little hard to get the alignment just right... yes! He buried his face in Lex's neck, licking roughly, where neck and shoulder met.

"God, Clark!" Writhing. "This wasn't... what I was... referring to... when I... said... to... Oh! take it sl-slow." Lex arched against him.

"I don't," Clark panted, "see you putting up much of a fight."

"Well, how can you possibly... blame me? This... you... on the desk - God! Do that again, please. I'll never get rid of this desk, ever."

"Not even when they offer you the Oval Office?" Clark rocked against him again, fingers kneading taut muscles.

"No, I'll bri-bring it with me - into the White House... wo-work... at it every... day."

A strangled noise escaped Clark's lips. "You'll.. have a much bigger desk and forget... about this one."

"*If* I decide... to accept a bigger desk," fingers tangled in Clark's hair, yanking his head back up, breath hot and fast. "Then I'll expect... you to do your du-duty as a young, patriotic American, and help me inaugurate it."

Clark felt something break inside, a warmth spreading through his body. "When you're... president you think you'll still... want..."

His question was interrupted as Lex pulled him into another breathtaking kiss.

Resurfacing a few minutes later, Lex rested his head on Clark's shoulder, still rocking steadily against him.

"Lex, I..." Clark started, only to be interrupted by the phone.

Lex shot the phone a look, like he could will it back into the realm of silence. He twisted to check the call-id and blanched.

Clark, still slightly dazed, and still every bit as aroused as he'd been from the moment Lex had pulled him into the study, shot him a questioning look.

Lex squeezed his arm and picked up the phone. "Yes, father?"

Clark pulled back. Woah! What if Lionel Luthor knew? Was he...? Clark closed his eyes. 'Jeez, enough with the paranoia already!'

Clark tuned out the conversation when he realized it was just a business call. He should find something else to concentrate on. Moving away from Lex, giving him room to handle his father without any diversions didn't seem to be an option. Nope, definitely not, considering that Lex's legs were now firmly locked around his waist.

Well, Lex should be capable of taking the payback then, Clark decided, a broad grin spreading on his face as he recalled his own phone call the same morning.

Lex eyes widened when Clark began working the grey sweater up to reveal naked, pale skin. Pressing his face against Lex's chest, breathing in the scent of his friend. Tongue flickering out, tentatively, tasting a little salt, a little soap and something beneath it, definitely, uniquely Lex.

Doing his best to concentrate, Lex continued the conversation with his father, hardly even a change in breath. Clark raised an eyebrow, amazed of the level of self-control in the body on the desk. He chuckled and dipped his tongue into the concavity of Lex's navel, enjoying the shivers it caused. A little lower and his tongue slipped under Lex's waistband causing the other man to lose a fraction of his precious control, making him writhe a little. The long legs tightened around Clark's waist, then fell open, a gesture of total abandon, of full surrender.

The button of the slacks came open fairly easily but the zipper presented a little trouble. Whether it was because such zippers were *meant* to be annoyingly difficult or because Clark was getting a little nervous was hard to tell. Lex wasn't really reacting, even the writhing had more or less ceased and it made Clark wonder if he was doing it right.

One look up, as he could finally push the slacks down convinced him that he was doing just fine. Amazing, Clark's breath caught in his throat. Lex was going commando and it made him wonder if it was for today only or if it was something Lex did often. Clark realized he found *that* idea extremely arousing. He'd have to check more often. Steal a touch here, have a little fun with Lex whenever - wherever possible. Ooh, the idea alone, that he could try to snatch Lex away, have a little fun and somehow he doubted Lex would mind that much.

Eyes wide with wonder, as if Lex couldn't quite believe what Clark was doing, lips darker than normally, slightly swollen, gleaming a little in the sunlight spilling through the window.

Somehow Lex managed to end the conversation with his father in record time and turn his attention back to Clark, which suited Clark just fine when he felt strong fingers threading through his hair. Feeling relief Clark returned to what he suspected would become his favourite way to spend as much of his spare time as possible - mapping Lex's body. Preferably a naked body and he wouldn't at all mind doing it with his tongue and lips alone.

Lex didn't seem to mind either, soft, whimpering noises escaping him, as Clark blew air across the erection, so beautifully served on the desk in front of him - wonderfully hairless, begging him to do *something* - begging like Lex was, panted breath, heated looks and fingers like steel wires tightening on his skull.

Suddenly realizing what it was he was doing, Clark tried not to blush. Hello! He'd actually started the morning with sex, this was no different, really. 'Yeah right, just keep telling yourself that.' He licked from base to head, to see what might happen, pressing a fleeting kiss to the head, before parting his lips to suck, as gently as he could. He had an idea of how this worked, but locker room conversations only handled the *receiving* of a blowjob, not the giving.

All his thoughts were put to an abrupt end as Lex arched up, thrusting into Clark's throat instead of just his mouth. Coughing and pulling back, Clark was a little shocked. That had actually been... well, it hadn't been unpleasant, just...

"Oh God! Clark!" Lex shook his head to clear it, sitting back up and pulling Clark into his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Clark blinked, then grinned broadly, pulling just enough away from Lex to kiss him, quite thoroughly. When they finally parted, Clark pushed Lex back down, firm grip on his hips to keep him in place.

"Clark... I... this definitely falls under the term 'too fast', please stop." It sounded like Lex tried to mean it, tried to sound as if stopping was what he wanted Clark to do.

He gave Lex his most innocent smile, though he realized, it was probably tainted with the knowledge he now had. That he, Clark Kent, could make Alexander Luthor, the heir of Lionel Luthor, moan and writhe like the best wet dreams ever. And all he had to do was use his mouth. Cool.

Making sure he had Lex's full attention, Clark bent over again, this time no hesitation, and this time all the way in. Clark swallowed hard a few times, trying to get the angle right. Suddenly it just clicked an he found himself swallowing, throat clenching, around Lex's cock. It was hard to concentrate. 'You are *not* coming in your pants, Clark! Dammit!'

Despite all the yelling at himself, he did. For a second it seemed like he might have succeeded, but then he felt Lex's hips jerk violently under his hands and he almost choked when something warm burst down his throat. Warm and a little bitter, he realized when he pulled back. That, and the realization that Lex had shouted his name, was all it took, and Clark's hands flew from the body under him to the desk, clenched into fists. White, hot, sizzling heat curled in his gut, around the base of his spine. He felt his vision blur, closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. So much for not embarrassing himself.

"Clark?"

Clark shook his head, eyes still closed.

"Did you just...?" Lex sat up, pulling Clark into his arms.

"Um, sorry?" Clark buried his face in Lex's neck. God! This was so embarrassing.

"Hey," the whispered reply came, "It's ok, don't feel bad about it." A light tuck at his hair finally had Clark looking at Lex again. "Just let me take care of it next time." He pushed Clark back a bit and looked down. "And if you plan on doing this again, you might want to leave an extra pair of jeans here with me."

Clark knew he should probably be devastated by the state his jeans were in, or rather, by the prospect of maybe facing his parents in said jeans. As it was, he managed a little blush, since his brain was happily humming along, still in a haze. Rubbing his tongue against his palate, Clark wrinkled his nose.

"Don't like?" Lex's hands strayed up under his shirt. Warm fingers stroking his abs.

Clark shivered, leaning against Lex. "It's just... odd. A little bitter."

Lex's smile was wide and open. "It's the insane amount of coffee I drink."

"Well, you did hang around the Beanery a lot, and now the Talon."

"Don't tell me you think I was there for the coffee."

"I don't know wh..." Oh. "Oh." Clark couldn't help the silly smile from forming on his lips.

"Yeah, Clark - Oh." Lex's laugh rumbled through his body and Clark closed his eyes and enjoyed it. "Clark, open your eyes."

"Mmm?" One hand on Lex's hip, the other drawing intricate patterns on the small of Lex's back.

"Clark, please." The voice was soft, not quite begging and in no way demanding.

Clark forced his eyes open, curious as to what Lex might have to say. Serious grey-blue eyes met his and breath caught in his throat. So beautiful, so...

"Clark, you do know we can't go back, right?"

Clark blinked. Go back? Back to what?

"We've crossed the lines of friendship and the only way is forward..." Lex hesitated, seemingly unsure of how to proceed.

Oh. Did one thing have to exclude the other? Clark certainly hoped that wasn't the case... decided that he wouldn't allow it to. "Lex?" He searched his friend's face for signs of the opposite. "One doesn't necessarily exclude the other." Clark meant ever word, believed every word and needed Lex to believe it too. Needed him to fight for it.

"Such things aren't always in our control." Lex sighed and leaned into him, eyes closing.

Clark nuzzled the bald head. "It doesn't mean we can't fight for it."

"There'll be obstacles, Clark, don't think everyone will willingly accept our relationship."

Clark nodded. "Mom knows." Plain and simple.

Lex's body froze in his arms. "She what?"

"She guessed it, Lex." Clark felt odd thinking about his conversation with his mother.

"And she let you come back over here?" Calm surface with surprise lurking just below.

"Yeah," Clark smiled. He was glad his mother seemed to have accepted it. Well, as much as he could expect her to this early in his relationship with Lex.

"Wow," Lex snaked his arms around Clark's waist. "Your mom's pretty cool."

Clark couldn't help laughing. "Yeah, she is." 'Now, if only my dad would be as easy'. "Which reminds me, you're invited over for dinner - at six."

Lex pulled back, this time surprise wasn't just below the surface. "I'm invited over for... dinner?"

Clark's smile broadened. "Yeah."

"Wow," Lex looked slightly shaken. "I... I better go shower, find something to wear..." He blinked rapidly a few times. "Clark, what should I wear to a dinner with your... parents?"

Clark was surprised. "Um, wear what you normally wear," he took a moment to think. "Though something similar to what you're wearing right now." He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Lex's. "You look more relaxed, more... human."

A snort. "Yeah, wouldn't want to scare the... in-laws by appearing as the Big Bad Luthor."

'In-laws? Oh, wow.' Clark was well aware of the silly smile spreading on his face. "Yeah, and take a shower." Clark looked down himself. "I'll just run on home and get a change of clothes." 'On second thought...' "Lex, can I bring it back here and shower?"

Lex smiled broadly. "Of course you can, Clark. Mi casa es su casa."

Clark couldn't help himself, leaning in for another kiss. "I'll see you shortly then?" He pulled back, letting go of Lex, glancing at his watch. Well over two hours until dinner.

Lex stole a quick kiss as he inched past Clark. "Yeah, hurry back."

Grinning like he owned the world, Clark nodded and walked as fast as he dared out of the study, exiting the house, the gates... and as soon as he felt he was far enough from the castle, he sped up, hoping that he could sneak in for a change of clothes and back out again. If he recalled it right, he had at least a pair of jeans and an extra shirt in the barn. No need to push his luck by going into the house.

Clark's heart skipped a few beats and he couldn't help laughing out loud as his home came into sight. He was having dinner tonight with his parents *and* the love of his life. Could life get much better?

* * *

### Part 4

  
_Originally posted: June 19th, 2002_

* * *

Lex stepped out of the shower. Dinner with the Kents, right. He sighed deeply. Why had he said yes? Why? When he *knew* it would be torture? An evening spent with Jonathan Kent staring hostilely at him. And Martha, oh. Definitely not good. Clark had mentioned she'd guessed that there was something between them. Clark. *Sigh*. The reason he was doing this, the reason he was getting himself all worked up about the dinner invitation. The sole reason he hadn't said no...

Drying himself off, he smiled at the thought of finding Clark in his bed earlier the same day. It felt like half a lifetime ago, not mere hours. He still felt a little bad about... harassing Clark while he was on the phone with his mother. Not that Clark hadn't taken his revenge while Lex answered the phone call from Lionel.

Lex closed the bathroom door and leaned back against it, feeling the cool wood against his warm skin. When had life taken a turn for the more... absurd? It had never once crossed his mind before coming to Smallville that something like this might happen. He'd thought this to be the end of the world, being sent here, out in the middle of nowhere. A small town he'd learned from day one had its own secrets. Like dark enigmatic farm boys who could survive being driven off a bridge. Where afore mentioned farm boy would still risk his own life to save the driver. Where the youths of the town would string up their saviour, tauntingly like a scarecrow. The same saviour who week after week risked his life to help people. To help Lex.

Lost in thought he put on his clothes. Casual clothes. Like Clark had suggested. Tone it down, try not to dress or act hostile. Lex blinked and frowned. Again, why was he putting himself through this? Because it meant something to Clark. Because Clark meant something to him. The fact, Lex mused, that he'd been invited over for dinner, said something for Clark's mother. No matter how much she'd guessed, the fact that she'd let Clark back into Lex's home, and included a dinner invitation suggested that she was more at ease with her son's choice of love than Lex would have expected.

And Jonathan? The thing he found unsettling wasn't really that he had to deal with Jonathan. He wouldn't approve of his son's relationship with Lex, that much was certain. What really scared him was Martha. As much as he hoped she would support them, he found her attempt to make him part of the family... scary, like a trip into unknown territory.

Lex closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No, Jonathan would definitely not approve. The more he thought about it, the worse the idea seemed. Jonathan was stubborn and protective of his son, but what if he forced Clark to choose? Choose between a father and a... a lover? As much as Lex feared losing in that category, he also knew that it would change the father-son relationship. He had a feeling that as loving as Clark seemed, as much as he seemed to forgive people the most horrible things, this wouldn't be one of them. It might damage his relationship with his father beyond repair.

And Lionel? What would he do to Lex if... when he found out? Disown him? Try to drive them apart? Become aware of all the inconsistencies that were Clark Kent? Like the ones Lex saw, like the ones he tried to ignore, the ones he hoped Clark would someday reveal out of his own free will?

Lex realized how protective he felt toward Clark. Odd, it wasn't really the age difference that caused it, more... the need to protect someone who... Lex sighed. Someone who made his miserable existence worth enduring. Who, with one smile could wipe away a bad day. And what a smile it was. A draught pulled him out of his reverie.

"A penny for your thoughts." Strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Clark!" Lex couldn't help jerking a little, surprised by the sudden appearance of his lover. "You startled me." Lex wondered for how long he'd been lost in thought. Must have been quite a while, since Clark was already back. "I should like to think they're worth more than a penny." He leaned back against the warm presence behind him. He couldn't quite remember ever feeling this way with a lover before. Considering his choice of bed partners, that didn't really surprise him.

"Ooh, expensive thoughts?" The breath was hot on the skin of his neck.

"Mmm, priceless, considering whom they were about." He was more than a little surprised to be spun around and finding himself with an armful of very eager teenager, who was, much to Lex's delight, trying to kiss him breathless. Which worked pretty well.

When they finally came up for air, Lex looked at his watch. "You better shower and get dressed, or we'll be late." 'Not that I'm in a hurry to get to what might be my execution, but I *do* want to make a good impression.'

"Oh, ok." Clark sounded more than a little disappointed, as he reluctantly let go of Lex.

"Now, shoo." Lex gesture in the direction of the bath room, hiding his smile. The impatience of youth. 'Like you're that much older.' He couldn't quite help a snicker. It was amazing what Clark brought out in him, and Lex wouldn't quite put it past him to make him feel younger too. Something about Clark seemed to awaken a child in Lex. Like he sometimes wanted to start a pillow fight. And considering this morning... it didn't really sound like a bad idea.

Lex went to stand by the large windows, enjoying the heat from the late afternoon sun. For how long he'd been standing there, he had no idea, when a clearing of throat forced him back to present. He didn't turn around, Clark couldn't possibly already have showered and dressed. And naked Clark would *definitely* make them late for dinner. Very late.

'I, um...' The voice trailed off, and Lex finally turned around.

Keeping the door as closed as much as possible, only allowing enough room for him to stick his head out, Clark looked absolutely... well, adorable didn't cover it. 'Fuckable is more like it.' The dark hair was wet, skin gleaming with moisture. "I... sorta forgot to bring... underwear." A flush in no way related to the shower he'd just had spread on Clark's face. "You wouldn't happen to have an... um extra pair I can borrow?"

Lex nodded, tearing his eyes away from the enticing sight. Underwear, yes. He found a pair for Clark, handed them too him, and watched as Clark closed the door as fast as he could. Still so shy, even though they'd had sex twice already.

The door to the bathroom finally opened and Clark stepped out. Faded blue jeans and a body hugging, long-sleeved, grey t-shirt. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Lex noted the odd look on Clark's face, but let it go.

"Ready to go?" Lex took his coat and led the way downstairs and out into the garage. He stopped, wondering which car would be best.

"I like the silver Porsche." Clark leaned against him, gesturing toward the car mentioned.

"It's a little... flashy." Lex really didn't want to come across to Clark's parents as the rich, spoiled kid.

"It's just fine, Lex." A moments silence and a soft kiss to his temple that made Lex close his eyes. Such open sweetness and honesty. "They've seen you in it before."

What? Since when had Clark developed the ability to read minds?

Soft laughter, if a little nervous. "You were wondering which would annoy my parents the least, weren't you?"

Lex couldn't help grinning broadly. "Am I that easy to see through, Clark?" He certainly hoped not.

"Not really, but somehow I think you'd worry about something like that." Another light brush of lips against his ear. God, he could get used to this. And why not? Clark had already said he loved him. Lex swore he'd do his to make this last - preferably forever. He frowned as they moved to the Porsche. As much as he wanted to know all of Clark's secrets, he realized he'd have to tell Clark some pretty bad secrets of his own, to make sure they didn't surface on their own later.

Getting into the Porsche, Lex realized he'd forgotten the keys. Ok, as much as this day had started out like a dream, it seemed to be slowly turning into a nightmare. Why? He'd never been particularly worried about the Kents, but then again, that had been *before* he'd woken up to find their son in his bed. And definitely before he'd had sex with said son.

Movement next to his head and a soft jingling noise brought him back to present. The keys to the car were dangling from Clark's index finger. The smile on his face could have been smug, but it wasn't. Which, to Lex's horror, made his heart do a little jump and an odd warmth spread through his chest.

Lex sighed, a small smile playing on his lips. As he reached to take the proffered keys, Clark took hold of his hand, not breaking eye contact. Lex closed his eyes, still overwhelmed by the emotions displayed in those hazel eyes. A soft kiss was pressed to his knuckles, making his pulse rise.

"It's ok, Lex." A shift of the body next to him, and warm breath caressed his temple. "I'm worried too, but I have every intention of getting through this and making it work. Making us work."

Lex still kept his eyes closed as kissed his cheek, a feather-light brush of lips. This, the possibility of loving someone - and being loved in return was ...different, unknown to him.

Slowly, though far more calm now, Lex slid the key into the ignition, revved up the engine and smiled when Clark pressed the remote on the dashboard. He could do this. He *would* do this.

Concentrating on driving and *not* getting distracted by Clark, who was sitting, quiet next to him, the trip to the farm seemed to take no time at all.

The Kents' driveway seemed ominous and Lex began dreading the dinner once again. As the Porsche came to a stop, Lex was once again wondering what had possessed him to accept the invitation.

The door on his side was opened, Clark leaned in, unbuckling Lex's safety belt and stealing a quick kiss as he withdrew, taking a step back as he waited for Lex to step out.

As Lex still made no move to get out, Clark tugged lightly at the hem of his coat. Lex looked up into hazel eyes, seemingly just as tense as he was, but determined to see this through to the bitter end.

Lex finally stepped out, closing the door behind him, turning only to find his way blocked by Clark. As much as standing this close to his lover, back pressed against the car, was arousing, the driveway of the Kents' wasn't the best place to enjoy it.

Another quick kiss landed on his lips. No, definitely not a good idea. "Please, Clark, don't, not here." Lex cast a quick glance over Clark's shoulder, almost choking. "And *not* with your mother watching from the kitchen window."

The blush swept over Clark's face. Hot breath against Lex's lips. Large hands slid up his arms, shoulders, neck, cupping his face, ever so carefully. "I know," his whispered, a little fearfully, before claiming Lex's lips in a breathtaking, legs-trembling kiss, tongue, if not skillfully, then enthusiastically sliding against Lex's.

Lex, who in return tried futilely to swallow the whimper, lost in the heat of Clark's mouth and Clark sucking on his tongue. Panting, swallowing hard, Lex felt heat rise to his face when Clark finally let him go again. What? Blushing shouldn't be contagious, should it?

Grinning broadly, every bit as flushed as Lex, Clark pulled him toward the house. God, how was he supposed to survive a dinner with these people, when Clark insisted on flaunting their newfound relationship in public like this?

Entering the kitchen, Lex steeled himself, as Martha came to greet them. What almost cracked his calm facade, was the hug he was engulfed in. "Mrs. Ke-kent," Lex stammered, not knowing what to do or say.

"It's Martha to you, Lex." She pulled back, though not letting go of his shoulders. "Considering how... fond my son is of you, I think we can skip the formalities." She gave Clark a look from top to toe then shook her head.

"Mo-om!" Clark looked torn between embarrassment and pride, a smile finally breaking through. When Martha finally released Lex, he noticed it had turned into a frown, and Clark voiced what seemed to be their greatest concern at the moment.

"Does dad...?" His voice trailed off.

"No," Martha sighed. "he came home a few minutes before you did."

They exchanged worried glances. So, the worst confrontation was still to come.

  


* * *

Jonathan tidied away the last of his tools, stretching to work out some of the kinks of his neck. Even he had to admit that he wasn't getting any younger. Helping the Smiths was something he gladly did, but he was quite glad it wasn't something he had to do every day.

The farm chores at home weren't so bad, though they would have been far worse and impossible to get done if it hadn't been for Clark. Jonathan felt a pang of guilt. He wasn't trying to abuse his son's abilities, to exploit them. It was just that Clark could do things that would take several men several days to get done. And he often had it done before going to school.

Jonathan frowned when he heard a car coming up the driveway. He'd called Martha earlier to tell her he'd be a little late. And she in turn had told him she'd invited - of all people - Lex Luthor. Considering the noise of the car outside, it couldn't be anyone else. What was the world coming to these days? He couldn't even escape the Luthors at home, at the dinner table. Not since his son had befriended that... bald freak. He drove too fast, spent too much money on his 'toys' and seemed far to interested in spending time with Clark.

The latter, Jonathan knew, was what annoyed him the most. He didn't want Clark to get hurt when Lex grew tired of him. Didn't want Lex to find out about Clark's secrets. The man was powerful, a shrewd business man, and above all, he was the son of Lionel Luthor. Who knew what harm he could cause Clark if he ever found out about his abilities?

Then again, Jonathan didn't want to upset Clark. He knew his son valued Lex's friendship and if necessary, Jonathan was pretty sure he could play nice, at least for the evening. With a sigh, he pushed the barn door open, just enough to slip out.

Coming to a dead stop, only halfway through, hand still on the door, he quickly slipped back inside. What the hell? The silver grey sports car in the yard was definitely Lex's. But what exactly was Lex doing with Clark? He held his breath and looked back out to see his only son frame Lex's face with his hands and kiss him. Long and hard. Jonathan felt anger and confusion rise inside. What the hell had the freak done to his son to make him act this way? Some voice inside Jonathan's head tried to tell him that maybe, just maybe, this was Clark's doing, and not Lex's.

Ignoring the voice, Jonathan started pushing the door open again, ready to go out there and put a stop to this... he gritted his teeth. Then he caught sight of his wife, in the kitchen window. A broad smile on her lips, not the least surprised by what she was witnessing.

Jonathan felt the anger return, though this time it was more the fact that Martha knew and he didn't. He knew that look on her face, she probably found what her son was doing right in front of the house cute. Jonathan tried to calm himself. If he went storming out there to stop this... insanity, she'd never forgive him - and nor would Clark. He closed his eyes before steeling himself to leave the barn, and hoped that his mere presence would scare off Lex. This was beginning to give him a headache.

When he left the barn, both his son and... Lex had already entered the house. Taking a deep breath, Jonathan followed.

As he came through the door to the kitchen, three pairs of eyes were glued to him immediately. One pair watchful, expecting the worst, knowing better than to hope for the best. Another pair, young, nervous, hope for the best reflected on the face. And the last pair, expecting him to be Jonathan Kent, husband and father. And an adult who would behave himself while they had visitors.

Gritting his teeth, Jonathan mumbled something about getting cleaned up, as he made his way through the kitchen, leaving them to wonder about his abruptness.

Mind abuzz with his new discovery, Jonathan went through the routine of shower and dressing. It still annoyed him to no end that Martha, apart from knowing about this, also seemed to... encourage it. He decided to *try* to keep his annoyance down. Try being the operative word.

As he came down the stairs his eyes immediately found Lex, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Good. That was good. Perhaps the man would finally understand that Jonathan didn't like him hanging around. Then a steel-like look from Clark, almost a warning. And his son actually had the guts to touch Lex's elbow, a quick, but reassuring brush of fingers, visibly easing Lex's nervous stance.

Jonathan was considering seating himself between the two at the table, when Martha ushered them out into the kitchen, of course sitting them down next to each other. Jonathan sighed inaudibly. He had yet to understand his wife's attitude toward their guest. How could she invite him in, smile at him so warmly after what they'd both just seen?

And still no one had made any moves to tell him. Jonathan could feel his anger and disappointment rise a little.

Jonathan didn't partake in the small-talk at the table. Martha gave him semi-warning look, Clark just looked a little worried. Worried that his father would guess, that he might already suspect. Jonathan was well aware of the lack of distance between his son and Lex Luthor.

And worried Clark *should* be. Especially when Jonathan noticed the angle of Clark's arm. Using one hand to eat with, the other had obviously strayed to Lex's side. And the looks they were sending each other. Lex's a little nervous - and Clark? It shocked Jonathan to see all the things he knew were in his own eyes when he looked at his wife. Trust... love... What surprised him the most though, was the look of possessiveness that seemed only to grow stronger.

Shoulder brushing shoulder, elbow to elbow, far more intimate than they should have been. Jonathan found himself speaking before even thinking, as anger and quite a bit of disgust finally rose like bile in his throat.

"So, does Lionel Luthor like his new son-in-law?" The remark was harshly spoken and somehow Jonathan couldn't bring himself to care as awkward silence descended over the dinner table.

"Dad?" The stunned look in his son's eyes did nothing to stop his biting remarks.

"I mean, the great Lionel Luthor couldn't possibly have a problem with a queer as a son, not one who brings home such a lovely trophy." Jonathan watched with pleasure as Lex blanched. The table trembled as Clark grabbed the edge of it, visibly fighting to keep himself under control. Standing abruptly he turned and left, to Jonathan's horror using his superpowers

The blood in Jonathan's veins ran cold. He hadn't expected his son to react so rashly and he was glad that Lex had had his back to Clark when it happened, or Clark's secrets would have been revealed. What hit him when his attention returned to the table was the surprised look from Lex, mixed with quiet anger, which suited Jonathan just fine. What really hurt though, was Martha's reaction. Martha never yelled, never raised her voice in anger, but her eyes promised him hell to pay.

  


* * *

Lex blinked in surprise. Where was Clark? One minute he'd been there, the next he was gone. A flicker of anger at being left behind to deal with the situation on his own was quickly squashed by the need to find Clark, to see if he was ok.

Still a little stunned and more than a little angry at Clark's father, he caught Martha's eyes as she gestured for him to follow Clark. Now *that* he could do. It would allow him to leave and he could concentrate on finding Clark.

Martha gave Jonathan one last angry glare, then turned back to Lex. "When you find him, it might be better if he stays with you tonight, but call me when you get home." She gave him a small reassuring smile.

Lex nodded. "Don't worry, I won't go home until I find him." Lex pointedly ignored Jonathan, grabbed his coat and headed out the door, the last thing he heard was the slow burning anger in Martha Kent's voice as she addressed her husband

Once outside he tried to clear his mind. Where could Clark have gone to? Lex had almost decided that a random search would probably bring up as much as an organized one could, when something large hit him squarely in the chest, propelling him a few beet backwards.

"Oh God! Lex, I'm so sorry, so, so very sorry!" Trembling body in his arms, burrowing into him.

Startled Lex tried to make sense of Clark's words, while a little voice in the back of his head was asking the question of how Clark could possibly have moved this close to him, without Lex seeing him first. Gone one moment, back the next. Lex strangled the voice - there simply wasn't room for this now. "Sorry about what, Clark?" Lex softened his voice, genuinely wondering what Clark was apologizing for.

"For leaving you like that - to face my father alone." The words were barely whispered.

Lex couldn't help laughing. "Don't worry Clark, your mom is a modern version of a valkyrie, trust me."

"But still..." Hot breath burst against Lex's neck.

"No, Clark, you can't take the weight of the world on your shoulders." Something he tended to do, something that to annoyed Lex a little. Before Clark could answer, Lex gently pulled him in the direction of the car. "We're leaving for tonight."

"Bu-but I need to tell my..." Clark's voice trailed off.

"Your mother's idea." Lex smiled a little. "So, I suggest we leave while we still can."

Clark looked back at the door in doubt, but he finally let Lex open the car door and gently push him inside, buckling the safety belt. As Lex entered the car, he hoped for Clark's sake, that they'd find some kind of solution to this ...problem.

* * *

### Part 5

  
_Originally posted: July 4th, 2002_

* * *

Clark kept quiet during their drive back to the mansion. He was aware of Lex stealing a worried glance at him every now and then, but he was far too lost in thought to react to it. He closed his eyes, trying hard not to do a replay dinner. He still couldn't believe his father's rude comments. Ok, he hadn't been so naïve as to believe his father would just accept Clark's choice and bury his dislike of Lex. Never, but he'd hoped his father would at least *try* hiding it better. Try to understand what Clark felt for Lex, and see that it was true.  
'And you were any better?' He'd been so startled by his father, so filled wit anger that he'd just gotten up, gone out the door and run like there was no tomorrow. He'd been half-way into the state of Oklahoma when he'd realized what he'd just done. *Fuck!* He'd actually left Lex behind with his parents. Doing a 180 degree turn, making dirt and gravel fly, he'd hurried back. To find Lex leaving the house.

For a moment he'd feared that Lex was leaving for good, leaving him, leaving because of Clark's father... The memory of throwing himself at Lex like that made Clark blush a little. What was Lex thinking right now? Was he making calculations as to whether Clark was worth the trouble or not?  
As they pulled into the garage, Clark closed his eyes. He hadn't felt this miserable since he'd dreamed about Lex's death. How could a day, that had started out as... wonderful as this one, end so badly?

"Hey, are you ok?"

Clark was startled out of his thoughts as Lex leaned in through the open door of the passenger side, warm hand resting on Clark's knee. "I... yes... no, I'm..." Clark shook his head, closing his eyes again. What could he say? He'd already tried apologizing to Lex, any more would be too much. "I... just don't want to think about it right now."

Lex nodded, obviously understanding. "Come on inside, I'll be glad to help ease your troubled mind."

The quickly raised eyebrow and mischievous grin drew a little smile out of Clark. Take his mind off the dinner; off his father's reaction and harsh words. Clark found himself unbuckling, getting out of the car and following Lex out of the garage and into the house. He couldn't help smiling and feeling a little better, as Lex waited for him inside, slipping his hand into Clark's to comfort him, lightly pulling him up the stairs, along the hallway and into the bedroom.

"Look," Lex said, tugging Clark in the direction of the bathroom. "Go fill the tub, and I'll be with you in a moment."

Clark felt something cold spread in his chest. "Lex, I..." He swallowed hard, hating the needy tone in his voice. "I need you right now." 'Please don't leave me alone.'

Strong arms slid around his waist, pulling him close. "Hush, it'll be all right." Warm lips pressed against his. "I promised your mother to call her when I found you and we got back here."

"Oh... ok." Clark felt stupid. Of course his mother would worry and of course he could do without Lex for a little while. 'Just not too long... not tonight'.

As if Lex had been reading his mind, he pulled Clark into another kiss. "I'll be right back, just fill it up, climb into the tub and I'll join you in a few minutes."

Clark nodded, letting go of Lex reluctantly. He stayed in the same spot, even after Lex had left. Finally realizing that he might as well do as Lex had suggested, Clark went into the bathroom, turning the faucet, hot water soon filling the huge tub.

Clark stripped his clothes, closing his eyes as he slid into the tub, the warm water felt good against his skin, soothing. Leaning back, he kept his eyes closed, trying hard not to think about the evening's events.

"Room for one more?"

The question tore Clark back to reality and he finally opened his eyes. Lex was standing next to the tub, still dressed.

"I mean," a chuckle escaped his friend. "The tub should *theoretically* be large enough for two people, but then again... you're awfully ...big."

Clark almost choked, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. "Lex you have..." He couldn't help laughing, feeling a little better.

"I have what?" Lex unbuttoned his shirt, kicked off his shoes and let the shirt fall to the floor. "A wonderfully snarky personality?" The slacks were unzipped and joined the shirt as did the socks. "The best ...boyfriend I could possibly want?" With the last words he bent forward, kissing Clark while he slid his briefs down.

Clark swallowed hard, feeling hot and cold all over. He swept his eyes over Lex's lean body. 'Wow.' Scooting forward, as Lex moved to slide down behind him. "I was going to say 'a dirty mind', but the other stuff is true too..." Clark trailed off. "Boyfriend?"

Silence behind him, then Lex's arms slid around his waist, the slender body against his back, skin warm against his own.

"If you want to?"

Clark wasn't sure, but for a second he seemed to catch a slight undercurrent of insecurity. But that couldn't be, could it? Lex was always the confident one, always in control of whatever situation he was thrown into... wasn't he?

As Clark's fingers curled around Lex's, resting against his chest, he understood that might not be the case. Clark thought for a moment that perhaps it should have been a little unsettling - to find out that Lex was more... well, human, normal, could have his doubts too. It wasn't, not really. If anything, Clark realized, it only strengthened his feelings for the man holding him at the moment. It meant that Lex Luthor wasn't untouchable, didn't live behind an impenetrable, emotionless shield.

"I... I'd like that, yeah..." Clark felt suddenly shy and somehow Lex must have seen it coming, because the embrace tightened and soft kisses were pressed against the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Feel better?"

"Mmmm, a little." Clark finally allowed himself to relax against Lex, enjoying the soft, soothing touches.

"Just a sec, I know something that might help." Lex's whisper was hot against his ear.

Clark wondered what was going on behind him, as he felt Lex stretch to the side, where a tray had been placed. Clark's eyes widened, ice cream? With marshmallows? A lump formed in his throat. "Ice cream?"

The container was held up in front of him. "Your mother revealed to me that your comfort food was ice cream." A softness to the voice.

Clark closed his eyes. "My mother, I should... I should call her..." Not that he really wanted to, not right now.

"It's ok, Clark." The arm around him tightened once more. "I've already called her - and we agreed that you should stay here for tonight."

"Don't you think that'll only make things worse with my dad?" Somehow Clark couldn't see his father's mood getting any better with the knowledge that Clark was spending the night with a man. With Lex to be more specific.

"I'm afraid it can't get much worse at the moment, I'm sorry." A deep sigh. "But it is better for your father to cool down, and it's better for you stay here." Another kiss was pressed to his shoulder. "Trust in your mother, she's a smart woman."

Clark nodded silently, once again drifting off into thoughts he didn't really want to think. He closed his eyes to keep tears from falling. He really couldn't see an end to this mess at the moment.

"Hey, stay here with me." Lex's voice was soft.

Clark opened his eyes again, finally accepting the offered container of ice cream. "No spoon?"

A snort. "There is no spoon..."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Lex, please."

"What?" Lex tried very, very hard to sound innocent.

"Dumb spoon joke." Still, he couldn't quite help a little laugh.

"What? Would you prefer a spoon? You don't eat with your fingers?" Lex held up a spoon. "Spoilsport," he whispered, as he leaned against Clark, head resting on his shoulder.

Clark sighed contentedly, allowing himself to enjoy some of the ice cream. It was... nice. Well, beyond nice, really. And it wasn't just the ice cream. It was the idea of Lex doing this to make him feel better.

"Lex?"

"Mmm?"

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Are you sleeping?" The weight against his back had increased a little, as Lex had relaxed.

"Mmm, no," soft purr of voice. "Just enjoying this." Lex nuzzled his neck, the hands resting on Clark's chest were rubbing soothingly.

Clark squirmed around, sucking in his breath as he noticed Lex's eyes. The almost hypnotizing effect of pure darkness bordered by grey. "Lex?" This time merely a whisper.

As Clark settled down on his knees, between Lex's legs, his lover leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to his lips. Clark shuddered. God! How could breathing suddenly have gotten so difficult? Where had all the oxygen in the room gone? He cupped the back of Lex's head, drawing him up for another kiss. Long, slow movement of tongues, tasting, dancing, exploring. At some point the ice cream went over the side of the tub, tumbling to the floor as Lex clung to him with both hands, hanging on for dear life.

"I..." Clark drew in breath. "I think I've got a new kind of comfort... food now."

"Ngh?"

Clark blushed. "You," he whispered, hoping the Lex could see in his eyes, hear in his voice, what he couldn't express in words.

He obviously could, considering it was Clark's turn to hang on, praying for sanity to return - at some point at least - not that he was in a hurry.

"Out... we need to get out of..." Lex was panting, leaning in for another kiss. "The tub's not the best place for any of this... For what I want to do for you..." Trailing kisses from Clark's lips to his throat, he slowly pushed him back against the tub. "But don't worry, I won't... I won't hurt you, and you set the limits."

Hurt? Oh, what if... well, nothing had happened this morning, but still... Was it really fair to Lex? Keeping his own secrets, when he could actually hurt Lex without wanting to? If his control slipped, just the tiniest bit?

He'd kind of decided not to tell Lex until he was sure about his own feelings... but he was fairly sure that what he felt was real. It had to be. The fear when he'd dreamt he'd lost Lex, how his father's words had hurt, not just himself but on behalf of Lex as well. And the comfort... Lex's urge to make him fell better. How it made Clark warm inside.

Lex had called his mother to tell her he was all right, had found something that could lighten his mood a little - ice cream... Had joked gently to make him feel better, had kissed senseless. He'd already experienced the loss of Lex, even if it had only been a dream. Could he afford to keep his secrets to himself?

"Lex... I... There's something I need to tell you." Urging himself to go on, Clark drew a deep breath and opened his mouth to continue.

A warm hand landed on his lips, silencing him, as Lex got up to stand in front of him. "No, Clark. There is no obligation for you to tell me anything."

Clark sighed. "But I need to..." 'Want to...'

"Clark... Don't add to your vulnerability by telling me." A soft kiss. "Don't tell me until you're really ready for it."

That was... different. "You've been giving this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

Lex chuckled. "Oh yeah, I have. You're more important to me than your secrets." He levelled a serious look at him, and gave him another kiss. "Don't get me wrong. I *do* want to know, but it can wait." Lex stepped out of the tub, taking Clark's hand and motioned for him do the same. Grabbing a towel, he began drying off Clark.

"Yeah... sure. Later then." He watched as Lex dried himself, dropping the used towels on the floor. Clark felt his inner argument escalating. What if he hurt Lex? What if... Any pros and cons he could have listed were blown away, as Lex put his arms around Clark's neck, stood on tip-toes and kissed him.

Growling deep in his throat, Clark reached down cupping Lex's ass, pulling him up off the floor. If Lex wouldn't let him reveal his secrets in words, he'd just stop faking, stop acting like an ordinary human being. Besides, who knew, maybe what he was doing now, what they were doing right now, was considered normal by his people.

Hanging on to him, Lex tangled his fingers in Clark's hair, wrapping his legs around Clark's waist, and was making the oddest whimpering noises. Noises that Clark had to admit was turning him on even more than he already was.

Aiming for the door, Clark began what seemed like a very long walk back into the bedroom. 'Bed, it's gotta be around here *somewhere*.' Finally he felt the bed in front of him, lowering them both onto it, never for one little second breaking the kiss. Everything seemed so difficult all of the sudden. Breathing was hard, thinking was impossible, especially with Lex arching up, grinding against him.

Then suddenly, Clark found himself being rolled over, the weight of Lex on top of him, grounding him. Lex braced his hands against Clark's shoulders, leaning back a little, panting like he'd just run a marathon. A mischievous grin spread on his face as he leaned forward and began trailing kisses down Clark's neck and chest. Moving down, tongue trailing down over his abs, a little to the side to pay special attention to his hipbone. "Lex!" Clark felt his entire body jerk when Lex's teeth sank into the sensitive skin on the inside of Clark's thigh.

Then Lex's attention fell on an even more sensitive area. About to lick the head of Clark's cock, Lex was almost pushed off the bed, as Clark suddenly scrambled backwards. 'No! What if he was... poisonous to humans, what if...'

"Clark?" Lex looked at him, blinking in surprise. "What...?" A little hurt. "You can give me a blowjob to remember, but you won't let me return the favour?"

Clark felt heat rise to his face. "Lex, I... I can't do this without... without you knowing..." His voice trailed off. How on earth was he going to tell Lex? 'Yeah, well, you know, I'm not exactly your average ordinary human farm boy...'

"Does this have anything to do with what you were trying to tell me before?" His voice was low, though a little unsteady, still slightly breathless. When Clark didn't answer, Lex nodded. "I thought as much."

Lex crawled on hands and knees across the bed to where Clark was sitting. Clark swallowed hard, feeling his body again reacting to the sight. Lex had a right to know... What they'd done in the morning - and in the afternoon had been, well... not exactly innocent, but Clark suspected he couldn't get sick, he *never* got sick, so he hadn't thought twice about what he'd been doing. With Lex... is was something else. All he wanted right then and there was to close his eyes and hope that when he opened them again, things would be better, less complicated. Nothing ever worked that way, of course.

"Mutant?" Lex sat down next to him, not quite touching, but close enough for Clark to feel the heat of his body.

Clark shook his head, eyes still closed. Figured that Lex would consider the possibility of Clark just being another meteor created freak. How to explain that he was a freak that had come down *with* the meteors?

"Clark, if it would make you feel better, then just tell me..." A shift in the mattress next to him and Lex leaned against him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "I promise I won't freak out."

Clark swallowed hard, finally opening his eyes. "Don't make any promises you might find hard to keep." He shook his head when Lex opened his mouth to answer. "I'm not from around here, Lex."

"Kansas?" Lex nuzzled Clark's neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"More like this solar system..." If he hadn't been so caught up in his nervousness, Clark might actually have prided himself on his voice not breaking mid-sentence.

"You're not kidding me, are you?" Lex's voice was carefully controlled, soft and his breath hot against Clark's ear.

Clark shook his head. "I mean, we don't know anything about... I ... if you..." Clark trailed off. This was really beyond embarrassing. The feeling was quickly gone, though, when Lex crawled into his lap, insisting on kissing Clark senseless. And it seemed to be working pretty well.

Coming up for breath, Lex looked into his eyes. "You're afraid that if I swallow, I'll get sick. That's ok, there are plenty of other ways to have fun." To give his words a little extra weight, shifted his hips, making Clark gasp. "It just means postponing blowjobs until I've had a chance to run some tests." He arched an eyebrow slightly. "I can think of several entertaining ways of getting the samples..."

"Lex!" Another deep kiss silenced him and Clark was beginning to feel like the ice cream, pretty much melting. "You're pretty hell-bent on making me feel better, aren't you?"

"Mmm, yeah. Don't worry, Clark. I'm ok, it's just not every day I have an alien in my bed." Lex's fingers slid down his abs. "An alien that I intend to show all the joys of human sex..."

"Lex! You sound like some cheap porn movie."

"Oh," Lex raised an eyebrow. "How would you know?"

Blushing furiously, Clark buried his face against Lex's neck, refusing to answer that. "Mmm, I could stay like this forever."

A sigh. "I couldn't."

"No?" Clark pulled back. "Why not?" A little worried that Lex had had a change of heart.

Instead of answering, Lex took Clark's hand and firmly planted on his erection.

"Oh!"

"Wanna do something about it?"

"Um, yeah?" Clark had a tough time believing this was really happening. He'd actually revealed his secret to Lex and Lex still wanted to... um... "So this doesn't freak you out?"

Lex sighed, giving him a slightly disapproving look. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Well, yeah, you sorta live here." At least Lex hadn't kicked him out...

"I... I did hit you that day." He stated as a fact, not a question.

"Yeah," Clark sighed.

"Invulnerable?" Lex nuzzled his ear.

"Yeah." May as well get the questions out in the open.

"100%?" Lex licked a trail from Clark's jaw to his ear.

"Um, so far? More or less." And more every day.

"Cool." Teeth sank into his hear lobe.

"Hey!"

"Invulnerable, but still sensitive."

"Lex! Will you ditch your inner geek!" Clark moaned when Lex went back to treating the skin under his ear with the utmost attention.

"Inner scientist, Clark, inner scientist, not geek."

"Geek," Clark pouted, his nervousness somewhat diminished.

"I need to know how far I can go, Clark."

"Um... all the way?" It left Clark's lips before he could think.

"Clark?" Lex pulled back, searching his eyes. "Do you have any idea of what that means?"

Clark swallowed. "Not, I guess, entirely, but I have a pretty good idea." He drew a deep breath. Sure, it wasn't like he hadn't come across it on the internet, and he wasn't as naïve as people tended to think. "I was hoping... that maybe youcouldteachme." See, now it was out in the open.

Lex frowned. "Teach you? Clark, I need you to tell me how far you can imagine this going, because once we get started, I'm not entirely sure I'll be able to stop from one second to the next, even if you ask me to."

"I... Lex, I know, I... I'm invulnerable, you can't hurt me."

"Maybe no physically, Clark, but I'd like to keep you just the way you are mentally as well." He poked a finger at Clark's chest. "And don't give me any crap about that part being invulnerable as well."

"You won't hurt me either way, Lex, I trust you."

Something dark swept over Lex's face, his eyes growing distant. "Maybe you shouldn't, Clark."

"Don't worry, I won't let you..." Clark had moved before he'd even ended the thought. Looking down into grey-blue eyes full of surprise, he couldn't help laughing out loud. His self confidence, he mused, seemed to be returning. If Lex could accept his lover being an alien, then the least he could do was trust Lex, even if Lex didn't trust himself. "I think we need to work on your self esteem... Baldy."

"Hey! If my baldness..." that was pretty much as far as Lex got before Clark leaned forward and licked from eyebrows to the top of the scalp. The body under his shook. "God! Clark, don't... don't *do* such things."

"Why not?" Clark couldn't help the smile that was spreading on his face.

"Because... because... just. Don't. You. Ever. Dare. Do. That. In. Public!"

"Ooh, liked it that much?" Clark moved forward again, this time giving him a slow, lingering kiss. Lex whimpered and his lips parted to allow Clark inside. "Told you I had a new favourite comfort food..." Clark whispered when their lips parted again. Nibbling and licking his way up from the corner of Lex's mouth, along the jaw line, enjoying the way Lex's body squirmed under his hands as he ran them down his sides. Sucking at Lex's ear lobe, leaving little kisses across his face, on his closed eyelids, his nose, licking the now kiss-bruised lips.

"Somehow, I don't think you need to be taught too much..." Lex panted. "If you and your tongue get any better, I might suffer a heart attack, though..." His hands slid down to cup Clark's hips. "But I would die a happy man."

Clark smiled down at him. Maybe things would be better in the morning, perhaps the comfort Lex was offering was exactly what he needed to push his father's disapproval into the background, at least for now. "Thanks Lex." Clark kissed him again. "For everything."

* * *

### Part 6

  
_Epilogue_

 _Originally posted: July 4th, 2002_

* * *

The sun dyed his eyelids in red and orange hues. Hmm, the sun didn't normally shine into his bedroom. And there was a rather comfortable weight on top of him, warm and still. The feeling of soft skin against his own, brought back the night's events, making him blush. "Lex?"

"Mmmphf?" came the sleepy answer.

"Oh." Clark smiled, eyes still closed. "It wasn't a dream then?"

Lex shifted on top of him, seemingly trying to get even closer. He sighed contentedly, then winced. "No, I'm fairly sure it wasn't. If it were, I have no idea how to explain why my ass is sore."

Clark frowned. "I seem to recall you telling me that I didn't hurt you."

"I swear Clark, you didn't hurt me, I said I was sore, which in this case, I consider a pleasant feeling."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Lex shifted again, then went absolutely limp. "Mmm, I think I've grown addicted to my new pillow."

"New pillow?"

"Yeah, my Clark-shaped pillow."

Clark shook his head. He could feel the curving of Lex's lips against his neck. "I'm sorry to ruin your lounging, but I need to go to the bathroom."

"Ok, if you must," he answered with a indulgent sigh; rolling off Clark to lie on his back, Lex stretched his body. The contented noises he was making and the sight of the long, lean body on the bed had Clark super speeding to the bathroom and back.

The phone rang and Lex answered it, reaching out to drag Clark down next to him at the same time. "Lex Luthor." He kept looking at Clark, surprise and awe written on his face.

"He's... better. Yes... It worked very well." Lex gave Clark's arm a reassuring squeeze. "Yes, Mrs. Kent... Martha, we'll be there."

"Well?" Clark asked, a little impatient. "Be where?"

"She wants to try mending the broken pieces in neutral surroundings." Lex stood and pulled Clark with him toward the bathroom. "We're meeting with your parents at the Talon in two hours"

"Oh." Clark followed Lex and even the thought of meeting with his parents couldn't keep him from stealing swift touches, and Lex didn't seem to mind, on the contrary. Pulling away from a deep kiss, Lex leaned against him, resting his head on Clark's shoulder. He sighed deeply. "We better shower and dress without too much mmpfh..."

Clark drowned whatever Lex was trying to say in a long, exploring kiss. "There's plenty of time..." he mumbled when they parted again.

"Not if you're planning on the both of us showering... at the same time."

"No, seriously. The way you drive? We'll be there in no time." Clark couldn't help laughing a little.

Lex shook his head and smiled, silently surrendering. 45 minutes later, they tried to dry each other off, which took a lot longer than it should have, especially when Lex discovered just *how* ticklish Clark was.

Dressing, Clark realized, posed a recurring problem. As he pulled up his jeans, he could feel Lex staring at him. "What?"

"You're going commando, Clark?" Lex sounded very surprised.

"Um, yeah."

"You don't want to borrow another pair of briefs?"

"Ah, no." Clark could feel the heat in his face. "There's a little matter of the size..."

Lex choked. "What?" He watched with fascination and interest as Clark zipped and buttoned his jeans. "Does that mean you weren't wearing any last night either?"

Clark hadn't thought he could blush anymore than he already was. "Ye... yeah."

"God! Clark, if I'd known..." He smiled up at Clark. "Maybe it's good I didn't."

Clark grinned. "Well, it's more comfortable going commando than trying to squeeze into some of your underwear."

"So you're planning on meeting with your parents like this?"

Clark just realized he'd found his mean streak. "Seeing it affects you this much? Absolutely."

Lex chuckled. "Well, it'll be an exercise in self control on my part then."

  


* * *

The Talon wasn't exactly buzzing with activity on Sunday at noon, so they had no trouble finding a table, well in the back of the room.

"They're late," Clark stated, looking around nervously, tapping his fingers on the table.

Lex's hand descended on his, holding it and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "No, we're early. Don't worry, they'll be here." Lex ordered them some coffee, and they sat in easy silence.

A moment later Lex got up and moved around to sit at Clark's side of the table. Clark looked up, seeing his parents coming in.

Clark drew a deep breath, held it and let it back out, slowly. He nodded at his father, trying to read his features. There wasn't much there, apart from what looked like a slight unease. That and a visible effort not to glare at his son's boyfriend, especially when Lex chose to give Clark's parents a very open and welcoming smile.

Clark couldn't help the chuckle as his mother leaned in, giving Clark's arm a squeeze and hugging Lex. The surprised look on Lex's face softened and his smile turned shy.

They sat down, both looking a little tired. "Well?" Martha looked at them, waiting.

Clark cleared his throat, but Lex was a little faster. "It's... better."

Clark blushed a little, at the warmth in Lex's voice, wondering if he'd ever get used to it - wondering if he wanted to.

"I'm confident we'll get through this." His mother nodded, then hesitated before going on, shooting her husband a warning glance. "And, Clark, your father has something to say to you."

Clark's breath hitched. God, he hoped his father's temper wouldn't get the better of him - especially in public. He didn't dare answer, not trusting his voice, but he nodded.

"Clark... son..." Jonathan concentrated on Clark, obviously having trouble finding the words. He tried again: "Clark, I'm... I can't say that I willingly accept your relationship with... Lex, but... please, I'm... sorry for my behaviour last night."

Martha nodded and when he didn't make any indication of continuing, she glared at him, making him squirm and look very ill at ease.

"Lex, I'm... sorry for the things I said last night. I know you're not your father, but as much as I love my son, please understand how hard it is for me to accept this."

Lex nodded. "I can't say it didn't sting - the words, but I've more or less learned to live with being compared to my father and having to prove that I'm not him." He chewed on his lower lip. "I hope, however, that we can both agree to behave civilized - if for nothing else, then for Clark's sake."

Jonathan agreed with a relieved sigh. "Yes." He turned his attention back to Clark. "Please, Clark, believe me when I tell you that I love you and that I don't want to loose you."

Clark blinked hard. If his father could do this, so could he. "So you're going to at least try to live with the fact that we're together?" He relaxed a little, as Lex hand again settled on top of his.

Martha smiled when she saw it. "He'll try, just don't... don't expect miracles, give him time." She reached across the table, her hand closing on theirs.

They both nodded, keeping their hands where they were for another moment, then let go.

Martha turned her attention to Lex. "Be careful to whom you tell or show this..." She sighed. "Clark is above the age of consent, but this is Kansas, and we do have a sodomy law."

Lex cleared his throat again, trying to school his face into one of his masks. To Clark's delight, he didn't quite succeed, as a rosy tint to his cheeks revealed his feelings. "We will, Martha, don't worry."

"Hey! Why the serious faces?" Chloe's words startled the three of them, as she and Pete stopped next to the table.

"Oh, um, Chloe, hi!" Clark wondered how much she'd noticed. Probably a lot more than she let one. Pete, on the other hand, who was standing behind her, frowned a little when he noticed Lex. Clark was *not* looking forward to telling his childhood friend about the love of his life

Clark risked a look at Lex, before he answered her. He was rewarded with a soft smile. "It's nothing, Chloe, it's... it's ok now."

Chloe frowned. Of course she'd sense that there was more there than met the eye. Her attention swung back to Lex. "You look mighty happy today."

Lex nodded, shooting Clark a quick, mischievous grin. "Yeah, I've had a good night's sleep."

Chloe grinned. "A good night's sleep is always important, Mr. Luthor." She winked at Clark. "Especially if you wanna keep up with Clark here - Just don't let him drink too much coffee, ok? Then even a good night's sleep isn't enough." Her brows drew together. "And you know what they say about sleep and sinners, right?"

Lex's eyes narrowed. "What *do* they say about sleep and sinners, miss Sullivan?"

"Um... something like 'he who sleeps, sins not'." She made it sound so innocent. And it was ruined a little by Pete's snicker.

"Nope, it's hard to sin when you're in bed." Lex's grin grew wider. "I was just fortunate enough to get a good night's sleep - very comfortable." He kept a perfectly straight face. "I have my new pillow to thank for that..."

Clark had, unfortunately, just taken a sip of his coffee, which he spewed out, coughing hard to regain composure. And as all eyes turned on him, he did what he could to show them his most innocent expression. An effort, it seemed, Lex was trying very hard to destroy, by running his fingers up and down the inside of Clark's thigh. 'Well, no one had said it'd be easy,' Clark mused.

The End


End file.
